(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network image processing system for performing a job in a linkage process in which a plurality of apparatuses connected to a network perform a job in corporation in accordance with a common workflow, and in particular relates to a technology for improving convenience in case of error occurrence.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A workflow system is a system in which a plurality of apparatuses, such as an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral), a network terminal, a server and the like, achieve a workflow in corporation.
The workflow system performs a sequence of processes of scanning a document, processing data obtained by scanning the document, and distributing the processed data, automatically in cooperation in accordance with a procedure that has been defined in advance. This improves the operating efficiency since the operator need not operate for each of the plurality of processes.
Such a conventional workflow system is useful in so far as the procedure proceeds without an error. However, if an error occurs, the operating efficiency may turn out to be worse than normal since the procedure should be repeated from the beginning.
In consideration of the above-mentioned problem, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-280665 discloses a workflow system that defines in advance, in a workflow, an optimum error handling process in units of services or jobs. The document states that the technology can improve the operating efficiency since with this construction, a most appropriate error handling process is performed in case an error occurs.
However, the conventional workflow system does not pay much attention to the means for continuing the linkage process if an error occurs.